


Desperation and Demons

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Even demons like to be touched, Sam. Surely you know that,” Crowley said from his place in the comfy armchair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation and Demons

    “Even demons like to be touched, Sam. Surely you know that,” Crowley said from his place in the comfy armchair. From his place in the motel room Sam glared at him.  
         “You’re not my type,” he ground out between clenched teeth. Crowley had shown up in Sam’s motel room, uninvited, and claiming to have something for him. Like a fool, Sam had let him in.  
       Crowley smirked. “Oh, not me, Samantha. Someone else wanted you.”  
       He frowned, not understanding. Who else did he know…  
       “Sammy.”  
      Sam’s eyes shuttered close at the stunningly intimate growl of his older brother. He felt him at his back, his breath vaguely sulphurous and his body radiating with stifling heat and demonic power.  
      “Dean.” He turned around and stared into eyes as black as pitch. Dean’s eyes flickered back to green. “I… I thought you said….”  
     “Yeah, I know I said me hanging around you was a bad choice. Still is but, Sam.” Dean huffed, frustrated by his inability to say what he wanted to. Reaching out, he laid his hand flat on Sam’s chest, just over where the anti-possession tattoo was. “I can’t do this without you.”  
      Sam stared at him, startled by the admission.  
      “Oh for the love of Hell, will you two just kiss and make up already,” Crowley groaned. “I’ve seen better acting from the Hills and that’s not saying much.”  
     The moment ruined, Sam turned towards him. “You can shut the…”  
     Strong hands suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and whirled him around. He only caught a glimpse of green and black before Dean’s mouth was on his, nose pressing against his cheek as he kissed him. Startled, Sam didn’t move as he felt the rasp of Dean’s scruffy cheek against his, the demon’s full lower lip dragging against his upper.  
      Then he felt the tap of a tongue against his lips, begging entrance with just the moist swipe against the seam of them, and closing his eyes Sam let him in. He tasted demon and whiskey on Dean’s breath, and something inherently more male. Something that burned into his senses because he knew this taste even if this was his first time sampling it.  
      The taste he was yearning for now was Dean.  
      Lifting his nearly numb arms, he wrapped them around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him in closer. He felt Dean’s fingers wrap in his hair, tugging gently at the same time his tongue slid against Sam’s. With a muffled moan, Dean let his other hand drop to the small of his brother’s back and he pulled him in, until their hips bumped together and the only thing Sam could feel was him. The only thing he could breathe was him.   
      There was a clink of ice in glass. “Now we’re getting somewhere,” Crowley said slyly as he poured himself a drink.  
      Sam broke the kiss, startled by the pure power in it, and staggered back a step.  Embarrassed by his own reaction to Dean, he looked at Crowley.  
      “Don’t look at me, Sam.” Crowley sipped at the amber liquid. “I think you’ll find this is all about Dean. I’m just an observer. To make sure nothing gets out of hand.”  
      Sam swallowed down a strange fluttering sensation that seized his throat and looked at Dean. That familiar face was flushed with heat and desire, his breathing coming fast so his chest heaved.  
      “Dean.”  
      “Sam.”  
      Nervously, Sam licked his lower lip and tasted Dean’s kiss. “What are we doing?”  
      Dean looked at Crowley. The other demon smirked and shrugged a shoulder in answer as he took another long drink.  
      “Nothing we don’t want to,” Dean answered, and he took a step towards Sam. “But if I’m wrong… now’s the time to say it.”  
    He reached out and touched Sam’s cheek. “Say no, Sam. Ask me to stop.”  
      Sam sensed the pleading in Dean’s voice, felt the struggle his brother had with his own darkness. A darkness he didn’t want Sam to accept even though he yearned for it.  
       Knowing what he needed, Sam cupped Dean’s face between his hands and kissed him.  
      Even Crowley’s laughter didn’t penetrate the instantaneous fog that surrounded them both, clouding judgement and loosing the restraint from years ago. Dean moaned in relief as Sam held him, body notching in tightly to his as they backed towards the bed.  
      When Sam was laid out beneath him, kissing him back with equal fear and need, Dean forgot everything he’d lost to come to this point.  
    He didn’t care that Crowley watched them or that Sam might regret this later.  
      For a second, he nearly felt worthy of something more than darkness and damnation.


End file.
